


Never Again

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x19, Angry Dean, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top!Castiel, Upset Dean, basically Dean has a lot of things running through his mind, bottom!Dean, during Castiel's absence, grace prep, mad Dean, or set somewhere in between 12x19, pre 12x19, slightly jealous!Dean, sort of, spoilers for season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Dean is worried something is wrong with Cas when he is MIA for over a month, but when Cas finally calls Dean back, it's not what he expects. He's not very happy and Cas tries to explains. Let's see how it turns out, shall we?





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna say this is set somewhere in between 12x19. I know it hasn’t been aired yet but whatever. I don't know what is going to happen since I haven't watched it. 
> 
> Also, let’s just pretend that Dean didn’t sleep with anyone while Cas was absent. It’ll help flow the story.

Once Castiel is back on earth his phone pings with over 100 messages, 80 missed calls, and nearly as many voicemails. He swallows hard as he reads some of the newer messages. 

Shit, Dean was so mad at him and he’s going to be even more upset when he realizes where Cas had been.

He takes a breath and calls Dean, who answers on the second ring even though it was past 2 AM.

“CAS, YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Dean yells out on the other end.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’ve been caught up with Kelly.” Cas says.

“Caught up with Kelly, huh?” Dean asks, “Well we got a lead on Kelly and you didn’t seem too caught up then, so don’t even think about lying to me Cas. Where have you been?” 

“What do you mean you had a lead on Kelly?” Cas asks confused.

“We had her, then Dagon showed up and whisked her away again. We could’ve really used your help Cas and if you were there we, maybe, still would have had her.” Dean says still angry.

Cas frowns, how does he tell Dean he was in heaven.

“I… uh… I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Cas says starting off.

“I don’t care if you’re sorry you weren’t there, I just want to know where you’ve been. It’s been a rough couple of weeks since you’ve been gone and I could have really used your help or even your support but you didn’t return any one of my calls or messages, man.” Dean says.

“I’m sorry Dean but I cannot tell you right now.” 

“Cas, you son of a bitch, come meet me right now! I need to see you. I can’t have this conversation on the phone.” Dean says, sighing.

“Dean, I need you to understand me please. I cannot meet you right now.” Cas says, glancing over to Kelvin who was glaring at him.

“Cas, I swear to Chuck, if you don’t come meet me right now… we are done for good.” Dean yells out, pacing around in his room.

“Dean… You can’t mean that.” Cas says gripping his phone tighter.

“I mean it Cas, we are done.” Dean says angrily.

“Where are you?” Cas asks, sighing in defeat. 

Dean tells him the city and motel he was in and Castiel calculates how far he was in his head.

“I’ll be there in 3 hours.” Cas says.

“You better be. I don’t want any excuse that you got caught up in something.” Dean says before he hears another man’s voice talking in the background with Castiel.

“Who is that?” Dean asks suspiciously.

“Who’s who?” Cas asks Dean, as he raises a finger to his mouth to tell Kelvin to be quiet.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Cas. Who’s the guy talking in the background.” Dean exclaims angrily.

“Dean, just let me get there and we’ll talk.” 

Dean hangs up before Castiel could say anything else.

Cas sighs and puts his phone in his pocket. He turns towards Kelvin who gives him a look.

“Castiel, you must understand that we are on a time limit. We can’t be waiting around on you to go meet up with your human.” Kelvin says.

“Listen Kelvin, if you want my help in locating Kelly, then Dean is our best bet in finding her. They have a lead on her and I am going to go there and find out what it is.”

Kelvin nods curtly and leaves Castiel there as he goes back to heaven through the portal.

*

Cas looks at the door number to make sure it’s correct before knocking.

The door swings open and he comes face to face with a pissed off, red eyed Dean.

Dean grabs Castiel by the coat and hauls him inside, slamming the door shut and pushing Cas against it.

Castiel just goes with the motions and lets Dean manhandle him to wherever he wanted him.

“Who were you with?!” Dean asks loudly. Voice filled with anger.

“Who I was with? Before it was ‘where I was’ now its ‘who was I with’? Why do I get the feeling you do not trust me?” Cas says calmly.

“Maybe because you’ve been AWOL for weeks! Then you suddenly call me and refuse to answer my questions!” Dean yells out, shoving Castiel harder against the wall.

Cas lets out a small grunt at the shove and meets Dean’s eyes, who’s eyes are glistening.

“Dean…” Cas starts.

“Don’t Dean me! Tell me where you were! Who were you with Cas? Please just tell me. You’re scaring me. You didn’t do anything stupid, did you?” Dean asks, voice on the verge of cracking.

“Dean I… promise me you won’t get mad… that you will hear me out, as you like to put it.” Cas says, grabbing onto Dean’s arms.

“Why? What did you do?” Dean asks, yanking his arms out of Castiel’s grip and taking a step back. 

Cas steps towards him and Dean takes another step back.

“Stay away from me.” Dean says.

“Okay, okay…” Cas puts his hands up in a surrendering motion, “Look, Dean, I… I was at a diner, when I met this guy named Kelvin… he…” Cas pauses and looks towards Dean  
who has his hands clenched into fists.

“You cheated on me, didn’t you?” Dean says, interrupting Castiel.

“What?” Cas asks confused.

“It was Kelvin in the background when you called me, wasn’t it?” Dean says.

“Dean, you’re getting it wrong.” Cas starts.

“Was it or was it not Kelvin with you when you called me?” Dean asks.

“Yes, but…” Cas answers.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it!” Dean yells out.

“Dean! Listen to me!” Cas yells out, finally loosing his temper and grabbing Dean by the arms roughly.

Dean looks up at Castiel in shock. He shoves at Castiel’s chest trying to get away, which only pulls them closer together until the lengths of their bodies where pressed up against one another. 

“Let go of me!” Dean snarls out.

“No! You need to listen to me. I did not cheat on you, nor will I ever cheat on you. I love you, Dean, as hard as that may be for you to understand.” Cas growls out giving Dean a  
light shake.

“Then what the hell have you been doing?!” Dean yells back. 

“I have been in Heaven, Dean. Which is why I couldn’t receive or return your calls.” Cas says.

Dean goes slack in Castiel’s grip.

“You fucker, you promised us you would let us know before going back there.” Dean growls out, punching Castiel in the chest. “Are we not a fucking enough for you?! Am I not enough for you that you had to go to those feathery dickheads?!” He yells out, struggling out of Castiel’s grip and pushing him away.

“Please Dean, just listen to me!” Cas says, keeping his distance. “Kelvin came to me, he told me I could redeem myself, that I could be welcomed back into Heaven with open arms if I helped them find Lucifer’s unborn son.”

Dean meets Castiel’s gaze, “You want to go back?” Dean asks in a small voice.

“No, Dean… I would never leave you, but it’s nice to know that I will have the support from Heaven if I ever need it.” Cas says.

“You have us, Cas! You’ll never need it!” Dean yells out, walking up to Cas and cupping his face, trying to make him understand.

“Please Dean, I need to do this, for myself. I want to prove myself to them. I want to redeem myself.” Cas mumbles out, closing his eyes.

Dean lets out a low growl before pressing his forehead against Castiel’s.

“Fine! But doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He spits out.

Castiel presses his lips against Dean’s, who pulls away.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you for not telling me before I worried myself to death.” Dean says pushing Castiel away.

“Dean! I’m sorry. Please.” Cas says, desperate for Dean’s touch. It had been weeks after all.

Dean takes pity on the man and walks back into his outstretched arms. Castiel buries his face in Dean’s neck and breathes deeply, taking in his scent. He wraps his arms tightly  
around Dean’s middle and pulls him as close as he can. 

Dean runs his hand through Castiel’s hair, soothingly.

“Just promise me you’ll tell me next time you do something like this.” Dean says.

Castiel nods against Dean’s neck, “I promise, Dean.” He says. He presses an open-mouthed kiss on the sensitive spot of Dean’s neck before lightly grazing his teeth over it and sucking the flesh into his mouth.

Dean sucks in a breath at the suddenness of it, causing heat to pool low in his belly and blood to flow somewhere he didn’t want it if he wanted to continue playing mad. He yanks Castiel’s mouth away by gripping his hair. Castiel’s eyes darken with lust from the pulling of his hair.

“You fucker, playing dirty, huh?” Dean asks.

Castiel, that tease, just licks his lips.

Dean tracks the movement with his eyes and growls. He cups Castiel’s face and moves their faces together so they were breathing the same air. Castiel’s eyes drop down to Dean’s luscious lips. Dean teases Castiel with the proximity, barely brushing his lips against Castiel’s, before Cas lets out a low growl and tries to lean closer in so he could have what he wanted. Dean smiles and moves his face back and Castiel raises his eyes to look into Dean’s, which were twinkling with mischief. 

“Dean please.” He murmurs out. 

Dean relents and presses their lips together. Castiel’s hands move to his ass and pulls him closer to his hardening length. Castiel tastes tentatively with tongue not sure whether he was forgiven completely yet or not. Dean lets out a small whimper and opens his mouth for Cas.

Dean moves his hands down and pushes Castiel’s overcoat and coat off his shoulders. Cas removes his hands from Dean to let him pull them off. They fall to the floor and Cas places his hands back, still exploring Dean’s mouth with his tongue. 

Dean pulls away panting quietly, for breath. He pushes Castiel back and shoves him down onto the bed. Castiel sits down and reaches for him again. Dean climbs into Castiel’s lap and pushes at his chest until he falls back. He grinds his ass down against Castiel’s cock. Cas moans and grabs his hips. Dean reaches down and grabs Cas’ wrists and bringing them up to pin them over his head. He looks down at Cas and tries to raise his head to kiss him.

“Keep these here, kay?” Dean says.

Cas nods and Dean presses a quick kiss to his lips before moving down his body. He unbuttons Castiel’s shirt and pushes it out of the way. He trails kisses down Castiel’s body, who squirms with pleasure.

“Dean, please. I want to be in you.” Cas breathes out, lifting his head to look at Dean. 

Dean smiles evilly, “Patience, babe. You made me wait, didn’t you?” Dean asks before he unbuckles Castiel’s belt and pulls it out of the hoops. He gets off the bed and pulls Cas into a sitting position. 

Cas sits up and watches with hungry eyes as Dean strips for him. Once Dean’s clothes are piled on the floor, Cas reaches for him, but Dean smacks his hands away. 

“Deann…” Cas literally whines out this time, tired of waiting. He wants Dean and he wants him now.

He stands up and pounces on Dean, who stumbles back a couple steps. 

Dean gasps in surprise as Cas jumps on him and plunges his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He lifts Dean by his ass and Dean wraps his legs around his waist and Cas carries him  
back to the bed, before throwing him down on it. 

He uses his grace to prep Dean. Dean gasps as he feels a warm sensation tickling his insides, widening him and brushing up against his prostate. 

“Cas, you dirty Angel, stop cheating.” Dean growls out.

“I didn’t realize this was a game.” Cas mumbles out against Dean’s lips after he crawls over him on the bed. 

Dean lets out a loud whimper when Castiel’s grace, which feel like two curved fingers, rub harder against his prostate. He gasps and his hand shoots out to grab the hair on the back of Castiel’s head. He pushes him closer and kisses him hard. He bites Cas’ bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth. 

Cas lets out a low growl and straightens up on the bed, only on his knees. He pulls off his shirt and throws it in the direction of Dean’s clothes. He rips off his pants and underwear before leaning over Dean again, letting their cocks slide up against each other. 

Dean throws his head back and his grip tightens in Cas’ hair. He wraps his legs around Cas and pulls him closer. 

“Fuck, put it in me. ‘m ready.” Dean groans out.

Cas nods and lines his cock up with Dean’s hole. Dean takes hold of Castiel’s cock and rubs it against his hole. Cas groans in pleasure and falls forward, using his arms to take his weight and stop himself from crushing Dean. Dean presses his cock inside himself and whimpers quietly. It had been too long since he had Cas like this. 

Cas buries his face in Dean’s neck and presses soft, loving kisses there.

Cas pushes in all the way and Dean wraps his limbs around Cas, holding his tightly.

“Fuck! Cas.” 

“You okay, baby?” Cas asks, lifting his head out of Dean’s neck where he was a sucking a bruise into the soft skin. 

Dean nods, “Gimme a minute. It’s been a while.” 

Cas nods and presses a kiss to his lips.

After a little while Dean wriggles around, Cas gets the message and starts moving slowly. 

Dean moans, Cas always fills him so good.

“Mhm, that’s is baby. Just like that.” Dean sighs out.

Cas picks up his pace and Dean lifts his hips slightly. Cas moves his hands down to Dean’s hips and straightens out to slam into Dean harder. 

Dean lets out cries of pleasure as Cas nails his prostate on each thrust.

Dean places his hands over Castiel’s and squeezes. 

“Cas, stop. Stop.” Dean pants out.

Cas immediately stops, “What? What’s wrong?” He asks, concerned.

“Nothing, just…” He pushes Cas back, so he pulls out. He sits up and pulls Cas towards him, he places a kiss on his lips before saying, “I wanna ride you.” 

Cas growls and presses his lips harder against Dean’s. Dean flips them over while they were still kissing. He climbs over Cas and puts Cas’ dick back in. He sinks down on the length and whimpers. He rolls his hips and Cas moans and his hands shoot up to grab his ass. 

Dean lifts himself up and drops back down. He picks up the pace and switches angles slightly before he finds the right one and starts moving faster. He moans and runs his hands over his body, dragging them up and into his hair, tugging lightly. 

Cas watches Dean appreciatively, growling when he tugs on his own hair and giving Cas a view of his entire body. 

“Fuck baby, you look so good riding me.” Cas groans out as he drags his hands over Dean’s chest, stopping at his nipples. He rubs the nubs to full hardness and softly pinches.

“Yes, baby. Touch me.” Dean moans out, arching his back as he moves faster on Cas’ cock.

Cas drags one hand back down and takes Dean’s leaking cock in his hand.

Dean hisses and grinds himself harder down on Cas.

Cas moves his hands to the rhythm of Dean’s hips.

“Yes Cas, keep going. ‘m so close. Please, faster baby.” Dean moans out.

Cas picks up his pace and so does Dean. Dean rolls his hips in such a way that Castiel’s eyes roll back in his head and he comes with a growl. 

Dean feels Cas come in him and he moans, spilling his own seed on Castiel’s stomach and chest.

They work each other through their orgasms, Dean with his hips and Cas with his hand. Dean collapses over Cas’ chest and Cas wraps his arms around Dean as Dean rests his  
head on his chest.

“I missed you, Cas. You had me so worried.” Dean mumbles out, kissing him over the heart.

Cas runs his hand through Dean’s hair.

“I missed you too Dean, I wish I could have come sooner. I’m sorry I made you worry.” Cas says.

“It’s okay, but no more lies. Never again.” Dean says.

“Never again.” Cas says as Dean relaxes into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this about 2 weeks ago and I just finished it today, just in time for the new episode, let's see if it's accurate ;). I hope you enjoy. If you did please leave a comment down below because  
>   
> and if you have any prompts feel free to comment them or send them on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler)
> 
> Bye sweethearts <3


End file.
